


Home

by spideyunderoos



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, peter being a soft babie, so much fluff omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyunderoos/pseuds/spideyunderoos
Summary: Peter just got back from a 2 month long mission and all he wants is to come home to the person he loves most





	Home

Peter opened the door and was immediately greeted by the smell of freshly cooked food. He sighed, placing his bags on the floor and taking one of his earphones from his ear, the same ones that had kept him sane for the whole journey home with the playlist Mj had made for him. He closed his eyes and in the flash of a second he was being tackled back against the door by someone’s hug, her hug. He breathed out slowly, fighting his exhaustion and focusing on her feel, smell and the way her hands rubbed the small of his back. 

“I’ve missed you, loser!” Mj spoke in his ear before kissing his cheek sweetly and pulling back. Peter imprinted the vision of her smiling at him with her eyes lifting and her teeth showing to his mind before sweeping her up into a kiss.

“I missed you too, so much.” He mumbled against her lips and she could feel the exhaustion laced in his voice. She kissed his lips once more before stroking a hand down his face and resting her forehead against his. Her eyes went slightly wide as she remembered something.

“You weren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow! I was going to get a banner and make you your favorite meal and-.” She almost pulled back from him in her panic, but he was quicker, pulling her back into him and pecking her lips with a smile.

“Sweetheart, I’m just happy to be here with you. To be home.” There was so much sincerity in his eyes and smile that made her melt into him. She ran a hand through his curls, wild and messy from the journey home. She sighed and bit her lip as he kept her close, neither wanting to let go anytime soon.

Peter smiled as a familiar song came on through his earphones, a song that couldn’t have been more matched to how he felt. She quirked a curious look as he started to sway and for a second she thought that it was from exhaustion but then Peter was passing her the other earphone. She placed it in her ear and smiled back to him. 

He hummed the tune as they both listened to it, their bodies gently moving against each other. Some words slipped out, but Peter didn’t care. Mj’s heart lifted when she realised he was singing the song to her. And yes, his voice was low with exhaustion, his eyes were tired, and she knew that as soon as the song was over, he’d most likely collapse onto the bed and ask her to lie with him but for now this moment after 2 months of only being able to   
see each other on a screen was perfect.

Another aeroplane, another sunny place   
I’m lucky I know   
But I want to go home

Mj looped her arms around his neck before he nuzzled his face into her neck, holding her waist as she danced with him. Peter seemed to gather some energy from somewhere as he spun her around, it was worth it to hear her laugh. It was somewhat messy with the earphones threatening to fall out with each movement and the wire having the potential to become tangled between their bodies and Peter was practically falling asleep on her shoulder, but it was Peter and moments like this were the ones they cherished and would never want to change. 

The song drifted into both of their ears as it came to an end, Peter was still smiling, singing the words lowly and only for her. He took one of her hands that was currently resting on his jaw and kissed all over the skin. She giggled, and Peter’s puppy dog eyes looked at her with happiness. 

It’ll be alright,   
I’ll be home tonight,   
I’m coming back home

Peter sung the last words and Mj wondered how he could ever hate his voice when it was so beautiful. The everlasting smile on his lips, reached up to his eyes and they crinkled beneath the small dark circles that were beginning to line them. She kissed him again, lips lingering as she ran a hand through his hair again. 

“Welcome home, Parker.” 


End file.
